Harune Aira
Aira is junior high school girl who was scouted by Pretty Top's manager, Takigawa Jun, to debut as a Prism Star and is the main protagonist of the series. She is not very good at sports and is definitely clumsy; but she becomes a different person when it comes to fashion. In the first episode, Aira completed her signature Prism Jump, Fresh Fruit Basket. Personality Aira is a typical girl, who loves fashion, shopping and cute things. She's also really clumsy and often stumbles. At first she had a bad sense of balance but after the ramen-lesson, in episode 3, it got better. She seems to be more interested in fashion than anything even love. Unlike Rizumu, she seems to be clueless about love. Throughout the anime it seems that Aira possesses the ability to hear the clothes music which probably means she has the talent for the Prism Show. She is probably the only Prism Star that is actually very clumsy in real life like stated by Shou in episode 18. At first Aira wanted to be a charisma model like her idol Takamine Mion but when she started the Prism Show she knew of a different world. Right now she still doesn't know what she wants to do but she seems to want to continue the Prism Show with Rizumu and Mion as her partners. Aira sometimes gets obsessed with clothes. She does seem to panic when Shou does something to her like when he kissed her on the forehead or the hand. Aira is very considerate of her friends and would do anything to help them such as how she gave her Prism Stones to Rizumu in the Tiara Cup finals even though her stones were stolen too or how she helped give Shou a new design despite the fact that Shou yelled at her about her dance skills. She has become more nervous and embarrassed the more Shou is mentioned. She is very nice to everyone even if they make fun of her clumsiness. She is very naïve though. Later in episode 23 she joins Rhythm and Mion and becomes a group called MARs(Mion, Aira, Rizumu) But eventually Aira performs the legendary Aurora Rising Dream in episode 50, which allowed everyone around her float in the air and perform the Aurora Rising. Because of her amazingly naïve and considerate personality she has earned the affection of the boy she seems to have feelings for, Shou. History Aira is an ordinary girl, who lives with her parents and siblings together, her parents own a cake shop and want Aira to take over the shop someday. Before the series started she knew nothing of the prism show. She is shown to always be teased about her clumsiness by her siblings and father. Aira has never actually been very athletic and her father worries about her way too much. Her father has been doting on her ever since she was little to the point where he even buys her clothes which Aira never likes. He calls her clothes indecent for some reason. He won't let her fall in love either which Aira may be in right now. One day while she was shopping, she discovers the shop "Prism Stone". She sees a dress and imagines to wear it, while she dreams she runs into Amamiya Rizumu. After Rizumu disappears, a man named Jun asked her to come with him and he forces her to participate in the "Prism Show". At the show she also meets Rizumu again. During the show, Aira was unable to move, so Rizumu did the whole dancing, but the crowd wasn't satisfied because she couldn't show them a prism jump, suddenly Aira's costume started to sing to her and she starts dancing. Surprisingly she manages to make a "Prism Jump", called Fresh Fruits Basket. At the end she fell onto the leader of "Callings", Shou, and he kissed her on the forehead, saying she was amazing. Aira panicked. In the next few episodes, every time she saw Shou, she remembered how he kissed her on the forehead.(she remembered until episode 5) Later both, Aira and Rizumu get a scholarship for the dance school to learn to perform professionally. There she meets Rabi-Chi her coach. Despite Aira being able to dance well on stage she is still very clumsy and still trips over flat surfaces. Aira thinks that her heart beats for Shou because he is the designer i love it! of her favorite clothes shop but she only thinks. It is unknown if she begins to realize that she may actually have love feelings for him. For example, in episode 18 she is shown to be creating a relationship with Shou. In the latest episode, it is shown and revealed that she and Rizumu have the same birthday. She gets a present from Shou, the person she probably likes the most in Callings which is a dress he made for her. He also kissed her hand just like Hibiki did to Rizumu. She and Rizumu also got to be the first people to listen to Calling's new song. They both seemed to be very happy. It is also stated by Aira's mother Omi Harune, in that episode, that Aira likes their shops cakes, Prism Stone's clothes (designed by Shou) and that she may have interest in Callings. Throughout this ongoing series, Aira is shown to become embarrassed and nervous while blushing whenever Shou is mentioned. It is still unknown if she understands her own feelings. She finally tells Rizumu and Mion that Shou kissed her on the forehead after her first prism show in episode 26. She changed the story the story by saying that he "accidentally" kissed her when she fell on him even though the real story was that he said that she was amazing and then kissed her. She is currently best friends with Rizumu and Mion. She was looking at Shou when Calling's was performing their new song on Halloween night. She finds out that Shou is afraid of dark places but still likes him because she says that he is an amazing person. Shou was going to say something to her but was cut off by Mion's scream and Rizumu's mischievousness. She is shown to always be caught in the middle of Rizumu and Mion's fights with Serena and Kanon. She also didn't seem to mind when Shou called her father Dad in episode 30. Appearance Aira has red, medium-length hair and red eyes. She keeps her medium-length hair down when she isn't doing a Prism Show. When she does a Prism Show she has her hair in a high ponytail. She often wears cute and girly clothes that her father thinks are improper or inappropriate. In dear my future, her hair is straighter and longer and she wears beaded hair accessory, she also grows taller. Whenever she goes outside, she wears a black hat paired with a red hatband and ribbon bow and fake round glasses. Prism Shows Debut In her first Prism Show, Aira was unable to move; however she could hear her costume start to sing and performed her first jump Fresh Fruits Basket without realizing it, resulting in her debut. After meeting with her animal coach, Rabi-chi, she was given training methods that helped her master dance. In order to replace Mion who disappeared after her debut, Aira along with Rizumu enters many tournaments in hopes of one day performing in the Prism Queen Cup. After Aira had mastered dancing, and Rizumu mastered fashion, they were entered into the Tiara Cup tournament where Mion overshadows Aira's win. After they meet Mion, Aira realizes she isn't the personality she had admired. They are given training from Mion and learn to sing and use the batapon which is required in the Summer Queen Cup tournament. Mion at the last minute agrees to let Aira and Rizumu perform because their friendship is the best choice. When Mion trains the two hard after meeting rivals Serena and Kanon who criticized them, they all find themselves in sync and focuses on synchronizing their performance for the tournament. After the tournament, they lose to Serena and Kanon because of they couldn't capture the audiences attention despite being in sync. Aira and Rizumu learn that they are fated to become Prism Stars when they learn that they were born on the same day under the Skater Goddess Constellation. The two make a unit debut on their birthday with the addition of Mion (who was also born under the Skater Goddess Constellation) forming MARs and their unit became a success. She becomes honest her feelings for Shou when they perform with a new song Hop! Step!! Jump!!, also winning the Crystal High Heel Cup together against Serena and Kanon, and their third member Kaname or Serenon with K as their group. Afterwards, MARs went on hiatus in order to focus on the Prism Queen Cup. Serena, Kanon and Kaname have also done the same. The president declares they will have to perform Aurora Rising as it is the only way to win as Kaname almost succeeded during the Crystal High Heel Cup. Mion declares she will be able to perform a better jump and leaves overseas, Rizumu decides to learn the same way as Kanzaki Sonata and leaves on her own leaving Aira to be taught by the president. During the Budokan Cup which is the semi-finals into the Prism Queen Cup, Aira, Rizumu, Serena, Kanon and Kaname have to go against each other for the next three places into the tournament. Serena and Kanon tie for first place but are dropped to second place by Kaname who performs Aurora Rising. Serena and Kanon are soon dropped to third place by Aira who performs with a blue dress. Rizumu learns Aira wore a blue dress, a symbol of fortune to brides, in order to hope for Rizumu's win so she, Rizumu and Mion can qualify for the Prism Queen Cup. When Rizumu wins second place, Aira, Rizumu and Kaname have found themselves a place in the Prism Queen Cup leaving Serena and Kanon out of the finals. During the Prism Queen Cup, everyone hopes to see the Aurora Rising, but they are also looking forward to see Mion's new jump that will surpass the Aurora. Kaname fails as she did not manage to throw away her heart and Rizumu performs Aurora Rising Final, but is disqualified when she leaves in the middle of the tournament to reunite with her mother. Mion manages to perform a new jump which surpassed Aurora Rising giving herself a perfect score. However when Aira performs, she manages to complete Aurora Rising, calling it Aurora Rising Dream resulting in her win. From that, Aira becomes the new Prism Queen and decides to restart MARs. Prism Jumps Screen Shot 2013-08-31 at 8.50.54 PM.png|Fresh Fruit Basket Screen Shot 2013-08-31 at 9.19.56 PM.png|Bloom-Blooming Love Flowers Screen Shot 2013-08-31 at 9.13.03 PM.png|Lovely Rainbow Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 2.04.32 PM.png|Crystal Splash Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.00.23 PM.png|Heart Pounding Experience Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.20.44 PM.png|Miss Fairy Girl Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.43.06 PM.png|Fresh Fruit Paradise Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.30.59 PM.png|Valentine Sweets Parade Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.59.14 PM.png|Aurora Rising Dream Heartful Splash!(Aira).jpg|Heartful Splash!(Aira) Zero-Chan! Pretty rhythm 5.jpg Pretty rhythm 4.jpg Q5utefln1eo7.jpg Airae4.jpg Pretty rhythm renders mars by jackiiechan114-d5o80aw.png Pretty.Rhythm.Aurora.Dream.586180.jpg Aira Harune (13).jpg 30993.jpg 817623437 1076221 zpse8aa3635.gif Aira zps32a30b3b.jpg Images (15).jpg Wir.skyrock.net.jpg Pretty rhythm aurora dream by xxfairytail-d63nivm.jpg Mars♪.600.1291408.jpg Harune.Aira.600.1405072.jpg Harune.Aira.full.884496.jpg Harune.Aira.600.1432147.jpg Harune.Aira.600.1094684.jpg MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30960628-500-311.jpg Harune.Aira.600.938474.jpg Harune.Aira.600.908530.jpg Images (3)456465.jpg Aira wallpaper.jpg Images (5).jpg Mars♪.full.831654.jpg Mars♪.full.831671.jpg Mars♪.240.618177.jpg Mars♪.240.1320302.jpg Mars♪.full.908534.jpg Images435689.jpg Images1.jpg R089302699L.jpg Tumblr lqh2onCFe81qzvtljo1 500.jpg Pa2001661.jpg 51pUm2siqHL.jpg 87389s.jpg 51L0VNeE8DL.jpg 1060880 l.jpg 61XMQSiNd3L.jpg 1059224 l.jpg Tumblr lyexfeOsEB1qzvtljo1 500.jpg 51Z036fhyCL. SL500 .jpg Pr2.jpg 20114111005694954.jpg Jksdfhkl.jpg Images (8).jpg Aira.png Prad aira's smile 2.png Aira45.jpg Aira pink bare top.jpg Aira-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30707967-949-533.jpg4.png Aira 2.png Prad-25-pajama-party-aira-mion-rizumu-animals.jpg Aira zps32a30b3b.jpg Prad-aira-yukata-ep-36.jpg Aira - chan.png Aira harune .jpg1.jpg Aira-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30708017-960-540.png Aira-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30707967-949-533.jpgghhg.png Aira Harune.jpg Aira ds.png Airapeeace.jpg Aira2.jpg Aira1.jpg Aira wallpaper.jpg tumblr_mc65zqibyB1qbgi6oo1_500.gif IMG_20190425_114307.jpg MARs.jpg image (16)-1.png Img_chara_14aira_sp.png Artworks-000072858373-etwri9-t500x500.jpg 1312777021 preview 8.jpg MARs (1).jpg E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02001 06.jpg MARs Live.jpg 4b1e9e7d9f5ffe1022797cf7f9744524 480.jpg Mars grown queens.jpg E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02001 06.jpg 4b1e9e7d9f5ffe1022797cf7f9744524 480.jpg IMG_20200124_034650.jpg IMG_20200124_034700.jpg IMG_20200124_034707.jpg IMG_20200126_164531.jpg IMG_20200126_164620.jpg IMG_20200126_164659.jpg Category:Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Prism Star Category:Main Character Category:Anime Category:MARs